Welcome To My Life
by Queequeg1110
Summary: Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up: These are the best days of our lives. Sequel to Nightmare
1. Chapter 1

Hello again!I have decided to stop writtingYoungest Child cause I didn'tfeel like it was going where I wantedit to go, and I really wanted to write thisbecausethis is my latest installment of a series of fics I have written. It is an indirectsequal to Nightmare, Youngest Child, but mostly a sequal to my story All For a Better Future which I wrote a really long time ago. You don't have to read any ofmy prieviousstories to understand this one,there are some references to them but nothing no one wouldn't be able to understand.

Also there ismention of sex and self mutalation and somecursing, hence the rating of the story, butthose don't appear for a few chapters. But when they do show up I willwarn you to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: I don'townany of the characters besides the ones I make up, or any the songs I use, I don't even own the title of this story which is a Simple Plan song, or the summary whichare the chorusto The Ataris song Here in This Diary.

* * *

_Well, life is too short, so love the one you got  
'Cause you might get runover or you might get shot_

Sublime- What I Got_

* * *

_

"My turn, my turn, my turn, um… The Matrix"

"Keanu Reeves"

"Speed"

"Sandra Bullock"

"Miss Congeniality"

"Nope that came out in 2000." Lizzy said sitting up, causing Mel to sit up also. The four were lying in the middle of the park in their usual position, Chris on Wyatt, Lizzy on Chris, and Mel on Lizzy.

"Why do you know that?" Mel asked, slightly freaked out at Lizzy's movie knowledge

"Because we've been sick and been watching old movies for the past three days." Chris answered

"Speaking of which we should get back home before mom kills us for staying out this long in February after being sick." Wyatt said getting up from the ground and holding his hand out to help his cousin get up.

"Why do you three always get sick at the same time?" Mel wondered out loud

"Not really, every time Chris gets sick first he is the only one. When Wyatt gets sick first it is both him and Chris that are sick. And when I get sick first we all get sick. Or at least that's what normally happens." Lizzy said mater of factly; everyone stopped walking and looked at her as if she was crazy. "What I have nothing better to think about during magic school." Lizzy shrugged her shoulders trying to defend herself.

"Well she does have a point there." Wyatt agreed before they all started to walk again.

"Did you notice that I was the one mentioned every time someone got sick." Chris thought out loud before going into a coughing fit.

"And you are normally the one who gets whatever sickness the worst and takes the longest to get better." Wyatt said trying to comfort his brother and help him breath easier. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah…just don't…tell mom." Chris said in labored breaths

"Yeah she never wants anything bad to happen to her wittle baby." Wyatt pinched Chris's cheeks and shook his head back and forth teasing his brother.

"Shut up Wy." Chris hit Wyatt's hands away from his face.

"But we are still going to the club tonight right?" Lizzy asked as they entered her house.

"Yeah even if mom makes us stay home, we'll find some way to sneak out."

"Good, love you." Lizzy gave a quick peck on Chris's cheek, "You might not want to let your mom try and feel your temperature, you are still a little warm."

"Thanks see you tonight." Chris said before orbing out to catch up to his brother.

"Thank G-d where have you two been?" Piper asked franticly as soon as she saw her sons orb into the manor.

"Don't worry mom we were at the park and we walked Lizzy home before orbing Mel to her house then back here. And yes we did orb inside the houses so know one would see us, we are total idiots."

"I never said you were, but are you sure you're all right you both look a little flushed." Piper tried to feel their foreheads but the two moved away.

"We are fine mom; you don't have freak out over every little thing." Chris said annoyed

"Well I'm sorry I worry over the fact that both of you just got over a really bad cold and went outside after you just got better in the middle of winter."

"We wore our heaviest jackets and layers of sweats."

"Yes, well if I remember correctly I believe it was you this morning that had a really bad cough." Chris looked down at the floor trying to suppress a cough so he wouldn't prove his mother's point.

"Well we are going over to Lizzy's tonight nothing to extreme there." Wyatt said changing the subject to cover up for his brother.

Okay, but don't stay out too late, I don't want any of you to get sick again."

"Will do mom!" They shouted as they ran up the stairs

"What do you say to another round of drinks?" Lizzy asked Chris, the two were snuggling close together in the corner of P3.

"I think you have had enough drinks for one night Lizzy, you're practically drunk."

"Am not!" Lizzy shouted

"Sure sweetie." Chris nodded his head, not really believing what his girlfriend said, but decided it was best to go along with her.

"Hey guys." A tired Mel sighed as she came over to them off the dance floor.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, but I lost Wyatt again."

"No you didn't I'm right here!" Wyatt shouted pushing his way through the crowd

"What happened to your date?" Chris asked, not seeing the brunette girl Wyatt had brought with him to the club

"She ditched me, so I picked up another hot chick."

"Does the song Date Rape mean anything to you?" Lizzy asked

"Not really."

"You are such a pimp!"

"Whatever, I have to go find that girl again before she leaves."

"You do that"

"Just remember, 'The moral of the date rape story, it does not pay to be drunk and horny.'" Lizzy shouted standing up during a song change, causing everyone to look at her. "I'm drunk." Lizzy declared letting her self drop onto the couch.

"I know." Chris said pushing a stay strand of hair out of her face.

"Let's dance." Lizzy jumped of the seat and grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor before he could protest. Lizzy wrapped her arms around Chris's neck as he let his linger on her lower waist. The two danced their bodies fitting together as the swayed back and froth to the beat of the music kissing every so often.

"_You two don't have the same father, so then who is yours?"_

"_I shouldn't tell you."_

"_Why?"_

"_You might get mad."_

"_Why would I?"_

"_Think."_

"_You guys really like making us do that don't you?" _

"_Think name."_

"_Cole." _

"_You got to love those one night stands." _

Phoebe woke up with a start, her hands were resting on her lower abdomen. She looked around to see an empty bed and a dark room before trying to fall back asleep, the dream lingering in her mind as the night's actions hit her.

"I'm pregnant." Phoebe nearly shouted as she entered the kitchen at the manor. She, her husband, and daughter did not live here any more, but were always over.

"You're what?" Piper asked, not really sure of what her sister just said.

"Remember Nicole, cute little girl about yay high with light brown hair. Came from the future with past future Chris to save Wyatt?" Piper nodded her head, "Yeah pregnant with her right now." Phoebe pointed to her stomach

"How do you know?"

"Last night…um I kind of saw Cole and we got into the big argument. Do I really need to explain it to you?"

"No."

"Good, cause I had this dream about Nicole telling me who she was and something in my subconscious clicked. I don't know what I am going to do." Phoebe sighed sitting down at the table.

"I don't know what to tell you sweetie, but you are going to have to tell Jason."

"I know, but I don't know what to say to him or how he is going to react. He already isn't too keen on Mel being a witch, and now his wife is going to have a daughter that isn't even his and is half demon."

"We'll worry about that later."

"Know what else I just realized."

"What?"

"Guess who else is going to be born soon?"

"Who…Oh my G-d I completely forgot about her." Piper sighed remembering the other little girl

"I know, who would have thought we could forget about those two." Phoebe laughed at her joke, but Piper didn't she was lost in thought about a conversation she had with her past future son about her future granddaughter.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Now you guys have a choice of what the next chapters will be like, because they are all short and nothing too exciting happens in them, but they are important because I refer to them in later chapters. So pick would you rather have a bunch of short chapters or a couple of long chapters with a bunch of different stuff in them. Please tell me I would rather do long ones cause I want to get to the good part, but if you rather see short chapters that is fine with me. My goal is to make you guys happy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is some background info that you need to know, that I forgot to say in the beginning.

Wyatt is 14 going on 15

Chrisand Lizzy are 12 going on 13

Mel is 10 going on 11.

These ages will chage often during the story, but I will try and tell you when they are different.

Disclaimer: You know what it is.

* * *

You call me a loser  
Say I'm just a user  
But I'll just keep on moving  
Cause that's the art of losing  
American Hi-Fi- _The Art of Losing_

"So are you two doing a duet?" Wyatt asked Chris and Lizzy, the three were lounging in the conservatory.

"Chances are very slim; I don't think Mr. D would let two little seventh graders sing some love song. He has the entire eighth grade to do that." Chris said sarcastically

"True, but I have an idea of what we could do to keep up our tradition of doing a partner thing. There is this dance competition that is happening near us and I thought it would be fun if we were to do the dance from Dirty Dancing."

"Maybe…" Chris thought

"Come on it would be so much fun, and we need to keep our tradition going even if Mr. D is being annoying this year. Please." Lizzy begged giving him the puppy dog face

"Fine, let's do it."

"Yay, let's go practice." They got up from the floor to get the movie when Mel came in with red puffy eyes. "Mel what's wrong?" Lizzy asked running to her and putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"My mom is pregnant." Mel whispered

"And that's a bad thing?" Wyatt asked getting a mean look from Lizzy.

"The baby isn't my dad's, it's her ex-husbands! And my parents were fighting; I've never heard the yell that much. I'm scared." Mel sobbed, Lizzy pulled her in close. Wyatt and Chris came over and joined in the hug.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine. Come on Chris and I are going to learn the dance from Dirty Dancing for a dance competition."

"And after that we can go to the club. I think American Hi-Fi is going to be there."

"Come on let's go."

"See I told you everything was going to be alright." Lizzy told Mel, they were at the club

"Yeah I guess you're right, and maybe the baby won't be so bad."

"That's the spirit."

"Crap my string broke." They heard the guitarist of American Hi-Fi say

"I can fix that." Lizzy offered walking over to them

"But not in time."

"You can borrow one of mine; I keep a few in the backroom. Chris come with me." Lizzy grabbed Chris's hand and lead him to the backroom where he orbed them to Lizzy's house to pick up a guitar.

"Thank you." He said before the band got on stage. As they started playing

Lizzy, Chris, Wyatt, and Mel got a good view of them as Lizzy fixed the broken string. When they were taking a break they went back over and handed them the fixed guitar.

"Nice job kid, you're as good as the pros, fast too."

"Thanks, I fixed the one you played too; it's a hobby of mine."

"Well you're doing a good job, but how good are you at playing?"

"Really good, we all can play actually. When his mom can't book a band she asks us to play, and sometimes we just do it for fun."

"Can you play a song for us?"

"As long as we can borrow your instruments and your song."

The lead singer got up on stage and introduced them as they set up to play The Art of Losing.

"Not bad kids, what are your names any way?"

"I'm Elizabeth, Lizzy for short. That's Christopher, Chris, and his brother Wyatt, and their cousin Melinda, or Mel."

"It's nice to meet you, I'll be sure to spread the word about you four. You guys have a lot of potential."

"Thanks." They ran over to where Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting.

"Did you see us up there?" Mel asked sitting next to her mom

"Yeah, you did a great job, but Lizzy you seemed to have no shame while you were cursing."

"I have a lot of built up anger." Lizzy said in a voice that sounded like she was crazy and possessed.

"We know sweetie." Chris put an arm around her shoulder

"That's okay cause thanks to you we were up there, Lizzy made friends with them and fixed the lead guitarist's guitar."

"I pick my girlfriends well."

"Thank you." Lizzy gave Chris a quick peck on the lips

Chris waited nervously back stage; it was the day of the dance competition. He had his hair slicked back and wore black pants, shoes, and button down short sleeve shirt. He finally saw Lizzy come over and was dumbstruck. Her long blonde straight hair, which normally had different color tips, we completely blond and curled in a half pony tail and the pink dress she was wearing looked like the one from the movie.

"Wow you look amazing." Chris said kissing Lizzy

"You don't look too bad yourself; you could beat Patrick Swayze any day."

They walked hand in hand to the wing of the stage and watched the other numbers; they were the last couple to perform. When they heard their names being called Lizzy gave Chris's hand a quick squeeze as they walked on stage. The music started playing and the two were lost in each other and the music. When they finished they would hear the crowd erupt with applause as the bowed and left the stage.

The two waited backstage nervously with all the other couples to make their decision. All the couples were called back on stage as they started to announce the winners.

"Third runners up are Johnny and Michelle." Chris and Lizzy held each other's hands tighter.

"Second runners up are Michael and Sally; first runners up are Hunter and Riley. And in first place, Chris and Lizzy." The two hugged each other before receiving their trophy.

"We did it, we're going to sectionals!" Lizzy shouted jumping into Chris's arms after they got off stage.

"Guess what I get to do this summer." Lizzy said

"Go to England, like you do every summer." Wyatt said uninterested

"Nope, I get to go to New York and spend a couple weeks with Drew. And he is coming here to pick me up."

"Wait the infamous Drew, the one you are always talking about, but we have never meet in coming here?"

"That's the one."

"When is he coming?"

"Some time this week, we are leaving next weekend."

"I'm gonna miss you." Chris wrapped his arms around Lizzy and pulled her in close

"But I'm never home over summer."

"I know, but I never like it."

"Maybe I can talk Drew into letting you guys orb over one day so we could hang out. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah Drew is cool like that, oh and I need the best pictures of you guys playing soccer."

"Why?"

"You'll have to wait and see, but don't worry you'll like it." They heard the door bell ring and ran to the door to answer it; a strange man was standing at the door and picked Lizzy up. Piper and Leo ran into the hallway to see who it was as the man set Lizzy down. "Everyone this is my cousin Drew, Drew this is Piper, Leo, Chris, Wyatt, and Mel."

"Nice to meet you." Drew said with an English and New York accent mixed together. Everyone was in shock, Lizzy wasn't wrong when she told everyone that Drew was good looking, he was tall and muscular with spiked up dirty blonde hair and his cartilage pierced.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"I drove over to your house and your parents told me."

"They're home?"

"Yup, and they said I should drive over here and come pick you up."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later bye."

"Bye" they answered still a shocked

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter it is just a filer chapter, but important.If you want me to chage the format for the next chapter and make them shorter please tell me. Please bare with me it is only one more filer beforeit starts to get really good,that's what I think anyway.Thank you to everyone who review, they mean a lot to me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before, nothing has changed, yet...

* * *

Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good.

Wicked- _For Good_

Phoebe sat nervously in her house, her hands over her bulging stomach. She kept thinking about Nicole, who was still growing inside her, and a conversation they had about her birthday, October 14 2017 almost month before her due date. Phoebe didn't remember if Nicole had told her about being born early but had told her that she was a sick baby. She hadn't told anyone about Nicole real birthday and didn't think anyone else remembered. Phoebe defiantly didn't want to tell Jason he still wasn't too happy about what his wife had done and how she got pregnant from a demon. He still wasn't too happy about his own daughter being a witch.

The Phoebe felt it a burst of pain in her stomach and a trickle of water. She walked over to the calendar and saw the date October 14 2017 and knew it was time when another contraction hit her. Phoebe walked as quickly as she could over to the phone and called her sister, who immediately rushed over and took her to the hospital. Phoebe wished Jason could have been there even though he wasn't Nicole's biological father he would be the only father figure in her life. He was away on a business trip, but was called once they reached the hospital and was trying to find away home.

When Nicole finally came out there was talk about putting her in an incubator because she was a little on the small side and had some trouble breathing. But by some miracle she didn't have to be and was handed over to Phoebe in a pink blanket.

"How are you felling?" Piper asked coming into the recovery room followed by Paige.

"Tired, is Mel here?" Phoebe asked not looking up from her new daughter

"Yeah everyone is we just thought you didn't need all the commotion."

"No it's okay, did Jason make it in?"

"We don't know yet sweetie." Phoebe was about to say something else when the rest of the family walked into the room, Mel walked behind everyone looking nervous. "Hey Mel come over here." Mel slowly walked over to her mom and Phoebe put a comforting arm around her knowing that she was scared.

"Is that her?" Mel asked quietly

"Mhm this is your little sister, would you like to hold her?" Mel nodded her head and sat down on the edge of the bed as Phoebe handed her the baby.

"I wish dad were here." Mel said as she held her new baby sister, she was already starting to grown on her. As if on cue Jason ran into the room.

"I came as soon as I heard; I tried to get here as fast as I can." Jason said breathlessly

"I know, would you like to see your daughter?" Jason walked over to the bed and looked at the little bundle in his daughter's arms, and gently took her into his arms.

"What's her name?" Jason asked completely mesmerized by the baby, even though he wasn't her birth father he was taken away by her and knew that she would be his daughter just as much as Mel.

"Nicole, Nicole Patricia Halliwell."

"Have you heard the news? Mr. D decided to have a middle school musical this year!" Lizzy said excitedly

"Which play?" Chris asked

"Wicked which is like one of the most amazing plays ever. I saw it over the summer with Drew."

"Isn't that the one about the Wizard of Oz?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah it's the story before about the Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda. I'm gonna try out for Elphaba, you should try out too Chris you would defiantly get the part of Fiyero."

"I don't know…"

"If I get the part I want we get to kiss."

"Sure why not."

"Well while you too are doing that I'm playing the drums in the high school musical, we're doing Anything Goes."

"Yeah Mr. D was talking to me about that. He said he wanted me to try out for the part of an angel because they are short a dancer."

"Double plays Lizzy, that's intense."

"Yeah, when are you going to find time to do work on top of dance and soccer?"

"I don't know, but I always find away."

"Yeah, during magic school."

"You guys do it too, and besides it will make life easier for me when I get into high school so I can get into a good college."

"Why are you already worrying about college, you're only in 8th grade! I'm not even that obsessed and I'm in 10th."

"But you're not the black sheep of the family."

"And you are?"

"Yup, me and Drew, why do you think my parents want me to go to that dancing school next year and go to Oxford all the way in England where my family is from. I mean look at my hair it is blue." Lizzy continued to rant in a heavy English accent which slowly started to turn into yelling in French.

"Lizzy, Lizzy."

"I'm doing it again aren't I?" Lizzy said with an English accent

"Yeah."

"I thought not going to England for the summer would get ride of the accent."

"It sort of did, but you came back with a New York one."

"I guess I pick up accents quickly."

"Yeah and the French…"

"I honestly don't even notice I talk like this at home all the time, but that's also cause my parents only speak French to me, they don't want me to forget how to." They heard a car beep outside, "And on that note I have to go to dance class, see you later tonight I got something for you guys. Bye."

"We're done." Melanie said to the group of girls who walked over to the back room to get their stuff including Lizzy and Mel.

"You brought Nicole." Mel said putting her bag down and taking her sister from her mom's arms

"Be careful with her." Phoebe shouted as she brought the baby into the studio

"Melanie I would like you to meet my sister Nicole."

"She is so cute." The entire class crowded around Mel all trying to get a look at that baby that Mel had been talking about for months.

"So what is this surprise that you wanted to show us?" Wyatt asked

"Go get your moms and I'll tell you." Chris ran and got Piper and Phoebe as Lizzy started to explain, "Remember how I asked you for your best soccer, and in Mel's case dance, pictures?" everyone nodded their heads, "Here they are." Lizzy handed each of them a cardboard tube and carefully they took out a poster with the pictures they picked out on them with their names on the side.

"Wow Lizzy this is amazing, how did you do this?"

"Well Drew has this friend who does picture graphics and stuff like that and we asked him to make the posters for you."

"Well tell him we say thank you."

"Hey dad what's this book?" Chris asked Leo. Chris, Lizzy, Wyatt, and Mel were in the magic school library cleaning the bookshelves as a form of punishment for getting into trouble again for using cell phones in magic school.

"Let me see that." Leo took the book from his son's hands and chuckled under his breath. "This book was written by brothers who went magic school a long time ago. We had quiet a time trying to figure it out and trying to save the brother."

"Interesting." Wyatt said as he started to form a plan

"Hey Chris I've been thinking." Wyatt said later that night coming into his brother's room.

"That's never a good thing." Chris said sarcastically turning his chair around to face Wyatt.

"Very funny, but just hear me out on this one. You know that book you found at Magic School."

"Yeah, what about it."

"Well it was magically written by the brothers, so I did a little research on the spell they used and I thought that we should do something like that."

"Put ourselves in a book that we can't get out of?"

"No, just write a book that magically writes itself based on our lives."

"Wow Wyatt that's a first you came up with an actually decent plan."

"Thank you."

"I knew there was a first time for everything."

"Just shut up and say this spell with me." The two held the book and read the spell. Magically the words Grow Up appeared on the cover. They opened the book as it started to write itself. Chris and Wyatt smiled at each other and started to read their creation.

"Mom, look what we got!" Wyatt shouted into the house before disappearing outside. Piper walked outside afraid of what her boys and husband might have gotten, but nothing could have prepared her for the shook of seeing a beat up convertible

"What is this?" Piper asked slightly annoyed

"A Cadillac convertible isn't she amazing." Chris said running his hands over the car

"Amazing wasn't what I had in mind, what gave you the idea of getting this and you to go along with this?" Piper yelled

"The song Cadillac by Mest. Please mom I need a car for the school year any way and we'll fix her up real good so she won't be a death trap." Wyatt begged

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks mom." Wyatt and Chris gave her a big hug before running into the house

"Thinking about doesn't mean yes." Piper shouted knowing that they wouldn't hear her anyway, "Why did you let them get the car?" Piper asked turning to her husband

"Well Wyatt and Chris do need their own car seeing that Wyatt is driving this year."

"And…"

"I thought it would be fun for the three of us to fix the car up, you know some father son time. I don't have that much time left with them please Piper let them keep it."

"Fine." Leo pulled Piper into a big hug before kissing her passionately.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuck with me. This chapter marks the ends of the fillers, for the moment, next chapter the story really begins. Thank you again! 


	4. Chapter 4

Finally my computer let me load this chapter which was already typed up early this morning. That just added ot my already perfect day cause I think someone took my money which is weird cause it is in a box and the only people who take money from me are parents and they normally tell me. But don't worry everything is all good now because I have Rent which is the most amazing play and I have been waiting forever for the movie to come out and now I am watching it so it is all good.

Warning: This chapter has sex. It is not totally graphic but it is best to warn you just in case casue I don't want to get in trobule.

I hope you like this chapter it is kind of short but it is really important.

* * *

"Chris what's wrong?" Lizzy asked opening her bedroom door to a crying Chris.

"Are your parents home?"

"No, are they ever." Lizzy joked, but Chris wasn't laughing "Sweetie what's the matter?" Lizzy pulled him inside and they sat down on her bed with Chris's head on Lizzy's shoulder.

"Remember those dreams I had when I was a kid." Lizzy nodded her head, "Yeah well my parents told me they were not dreams, but memories."

"Memories?"

"Yeah of my past me or something like that, and my parents told me I knew that already but I had blocked it out of my mind. I don't know why they didn't tell us this sooner."

"Tell you what?"

"Wyatt was evil and the world as we know it ended today when my mom dies."

"What!"

"I know so my parents and aunts are freaking out and everything is a big mess. I'm just scared I don't want my mom to die."

"I know sweetie." There was slight pause as Lizzy took a deep breath preparing for what she was going to say next, "Well I have something else to tell you. I know it's not a good time, but I have to."

"What is it?"

"I got a letter from that dance school my parents want me to go to, and I got in."

"You're kidding me."

"I wish I was, I don't want to go you know that, but my parents have different ideas. The only thing they care about is school and I hate it they don't care about me as long as I stand up to their stupid standards."

"This is just great you know that. First I might lose my mom and now I'm losing my best friend!" Chris stood up and started pacing back and forth

"That's not true, I'll still see you every Monday, Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday at Magic School."

"I know, but it's not going to be the same we've been in the same class since pre school and now…" Chris was forced to stop talking when Lizzy kissed him hard on the lips. He carefully leaned her down on the bed as she started to take off his clothes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Chris asked between kissing positioning himself between Lizzy's legs. Lizzy nodded her head and Chris slowly started to enter her. When they finished the two got under the sheets and held each other.

"Happy birthday Chris." Lizzy said kissing his forehead

"Happy birthday to you too, I know you so much."

"Same here, same here." Lizzy whispered as the two fell fast asleep.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Chris asked as the two slowly got up

"Almost three, we should get up and get dressed we have play practice."

"Which one?"

"Wicked genius Anything Goes was last week."

"Right, and this week is Wicked I can't wait for this to be over with."

"Same, but I'm going to be green for a month."

"Chris can we speak to you?" Piper asked

"Sure mom what is it?" Chris yawned, that first night of the play was over and he wanted to go to sleep it had been awhile since he went to be before 12.

"First we just want to tell you again that you did a great job tonight. And that we are sorry about ruining your birthday."

"It's okay; I understand you were afraid about what could happen to you."

"I know, but we should have told you and your brother sooner, especially not on your birthday."

"We got you this son." Leo said speaking up for the first time and handing Chris a big package.

"What's this?"

"Your birthday/play present we thought now would be a good time to give it to you."

"Thanks." Chris carefully ripped the wrapping paper revealing an acoustic guitar, "You didn't have to…"

"Yes we did Chris, you deserve it buddy."

"Seriously though you didn't have to."

"Well if you want us to take it back." Piper joked and started to take to guitar out of Chris's hands

"No!" Chris pulled the guitar in closer, "It is perfect thank you so much." Chris hugged both his parents before playing "Good Riddance"


	5. Chapter 5

So I had a snow day today even though we didn't even get an inch of snow and we have no snow days left. The only good things that came out of it are that I got to update this story and watch Rent for the 14 1/2 time, I've been Rent deprived for the past three days. My friends think I am obsessed, but there are worse people out there, I hope. If you already think I am crazy just read this story and review after so I can feel like I have a life outside of Rent.

* * *

I promise, I won't let you down

-"Promise" Simple Plan

"Did you notice you always wear your hair in braids?" Wyatt asked Lizzy. It was their first day of summer break and as a tradition Piper took a picture of them outside the manor.

"I know, I like it. Actually I was thinking of dying the tips black, but I figured I wanted to stay traditional."

"That's nice of you, but could you three be quiet and stand still so I can take the picture."

"Lizzy are you okay?" Chris asked knocking on the bathroom door

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Maybe the flu, how long have you been like this? A week?" Chris handed her a damp towel to wash her face off

"Longer plus I don't think you can get the flu in the summer and I don't have a fever. I'm just really tired, dizzy, and nauseas."

"You don't think you're pregnant, do you? When was the last time you got your you know what?"

"I don't know, but I rarely get it because of dance and soccer. And we have been safe every time we do it and it's not like we have done it a lot."

"Except for the first time, we were both so upset…"

"I can't be pregnant, I'm only 14!"

"Well we better find out."

"Hey guys, Chris mom wants you…what's wrong?" Wyatt asked walking into the bedroom. Chris and Lizzy were sitting on the bed looking at something Wyatt couldn't see. But worried expressions were plastered onto their young faces.

"I'm pregnant." Lizzy said under her breath not believing it.

"You're what?"

"She's pregnant Wy."

"But how? Well I know how, but, I didn't even think you guys were doing it."

"We didn't do it that often, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, my parents are going to kill me when they find out. I'm already the black sheep of the family and now this." Lizzy sobbed into Chris's shoulder as he pulled her in closer

"You know that's not true, we are going to figure something out don't worry. Let's talk to my family first I'm sure they'll know what to do."

"Mom dad we need to talk to you." Chris said to his parents as he, Lizzy, and Wyatt entered to kitchen. Lizzy started to feel dizzy and everything was spinning in and out of focus it was starting to get hard to continue standing. "Lizzy no please be okay." Chris sobbed as she fell into Leo's waiting arms and carried her over to the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Piper asked

"I don't know it is all so confusing please Lizzy wake up we need to tell them together."

"Tell us what?"

"I can't tell you until Lizzy is awake I promised." Piper looked over at Leo both knowing what their youngest son and girlfriend were going to tell them.

"Mmmm, what happened?" Lizzy asked slowly gaining consciousness

"Lizzy you're alright." Chris pulled her into a tight hug. "You fainted and we're out for like ever."

"Did you tell them?"

"Not yet we were waiting for you to wake up."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Piper asked already knowing the answer.

"How do you know?"

"Mother's intuition, plus I've been pregnant twice and I know all the symptoms. Do you know what you are going to do?"

"No that's why we came to you right after we found out."

"It's up to you, but don't worry we will support you with whatever decision you make."

"I want to keep it." Lizzy said turning to Chris, "This is our baby growing inside of me. It wouldn't be right to give it away or kill it. Are you okay with that?"

"More then okay." Chris kissed her softly on the lips

"I better go tell my parents."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Not his is something I have to do by myself." Lizzy got off the couch and Chris and Wyatt walked her to the door.

"We are probably some of the only parents who are happy when their 14 year old son gets his girlfriend pregnant." Leo said to Piper once the kids were out of earshot

"I know, let's just hope Lizzy's parents are as understanding."

"Mom dad I'm home!" Lizzy shouted walking into her house

"Good dear we were just about to call. Dad and I are going out tonight there is some food in the kitchen for when you get hungry." Lizzy's mom said putting on her coat

"Don't go I have something to tell you."

"Can't it wait sweetheart we have to leave."

"No it can't."

"Honey let her tell us." Lizzy's dad said joining them in the hallway

"But we are going to miss the opening."

"Our daughter is more important then some stupid show."

"I know that, but it is most likely just another reason to get her out of going to private school."

"I'm pregnant, that's a good reason." Lizzy said calmly, but her parents continued to argue

"We don't know that!"

"How do you know it isn't?"

"Hello pregnant girl trying to tell you something."

"Why must you be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this!"

"Mom dad I'm pregnant!" Lizzy finally shouted

"That's nice dear, but you're dad and I are trying to have a discussion." Lizzy's mom said not really hearing what here daughter said

"Wait, you're what?"

"Yeah you heard me right I'm pregnant. Chris and I are going to have a baby."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am mom! You can't control what I do with my body!"

"Yes I can I am your mother!"

"Only biologically, you only care about me when it will hurt our stupid family name."

"That's not true, you take that back."

"No, because it is true I never lie about anything and you know that. Neither of you have been there for me, you're part of the reason why I'm pregnant!"

Smack Lizzy held her hand over her check where her mom hit her before running out the door.

It was raining hard and Piper was about to head up to bed when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it to a soaked Lizzy with bloodshot eyes.

"Can I come in?" Lizzy asked

"Yes, come in, come in. You must be freezing let me get you a towel." Piper helped dry Lizzy off and let her borrow a set of clothes. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I told my parents, and let's just sat they weren't too pleased"

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"I don't know why I thought I would get something different out of them. The first time I them they didn't listen to me and when the finally heard my mom didn't even realize what I said."

"Come on I want to show you something." Piper took Lizzy's hand and led her into the living room. She searched through the cabinets until she found an old tape and put it in the VCR.

"Is it on?" a little girl asked on screen, the pictured moved up and down. "Are you sure? Are you really sure? Are you really, really, really sure?"

"Yes I am sure, now be quiet the tape is rolling." Another girl said and the picture moved again and another girl came over

"Who are they?" Lizzy asked, but Piper put her finger to her lips indicating her to be quiet

"What should I say?"

"I don't know it's not my project."

"Then why are you in my tape?"

"Because it's suppose to be about your family life, and I'm family."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, let's go tape someone else cause we are boring look Aunt Paige."

"Is one of them my daughter?" Piper nodded her head, "Which one?"

"You figure it out."

"The one whose project the video is?" her question was answered when the little girl shouted daddy to Chris. Piper smiled as she watched Lizzy's face lit up. "Is the other girl Nicole, oh my G-d she is so big."

"And this is my uh…cousin? Yeah cousin, why does this have to be so complicated?" the girls said pointing the camera at baby Wyatt

"Do you have to edit this at school?"

"I think so unless we got some video editing program here. Uh oh turning off camera."

"What happened?"

"Demon attack can't really tape that for school."

"And we're back. You know I should really say my name cause I don't think I've done that yet. Hello my name is Jordan Elizabeth Perry Halliwell and I am eight years old. Welcome to my life, I don't know why I am saying all this now I'm all backwards. Yay for editing!"

"She is so energetic."

"She takes after her mother." They turned back to the screen to see Jordan dancing

"Yeah I guess she does. Piper how did you get this?"

"I assume Chris told you about his future self? Well a few months after two little girls came from the future also. Little did we know who they were and so we decided to treat them like normal kids seeing that they might be in the past for awhile. After we found out who they really were Jordan come home with this project about family life. And seeing who her mother is she had to do a video. This is just the raw footage, I have to the final video too if you want to borrow it some time."

"I'd like that, thanks." They turned back to the screen, Jordan was holding up a beaten up picture of Lizzy.

"This is my mother isn't she beautiful? I wish she could be with me right now, I miss her a lot even though I've never meet her. I have her necklace; my dad gave it to me so she will always be close to my heart." Lizzy took out the necklace that was under her shirt and held it in her hand. It was the same exact one as her daughter had on, a silver chain with silver crossed ballerina slippers dangling from the chain.

"Do you know what happened to me in that future was I dead?"

"I don't know they were awfully secretive about the future." Piper half lied, she couldn't bring herself to tell Lizzy the entire truth she didn't want to break her heart any more.

"That's my baby." Lizzy kissed her fingers and touched her daughter's check. "Do you sill think it could happen?"

"I don't know, I was originally suppose to die on your birthday but I didn't. Paige and Phoebe were also suppose to die, but we are still alive and healthy so who knows what might happen."

'Did you tell Chris?"

"No and I don't plan on it unless I have to, he already has too much on his mind."

"I don't either."

"My dad, what is there to say about him? Well he is the bestest daddy in the whole entire world, he has always been there for me, we do everything together But he worries too much, I rarely see him smile and it makes me sad. I'd do anything to help him. My favorite it when he tells me stories especially about his childhood and my mom. My dad is a great singer and can play the guitar and dance too, but he doesn't do that stuff anymore. I like to hear him sing though it's soothing. Sometimes I stand near the bathroom door when he is taking a shower so I can listen to him. I love my dad more then anything; I'd be lost without him."

"I got to say Chris is really sexy." Lizzy told Piper, "I hope I live long enough to see him as an adult cause he is really hott." Piper and Lizzy laughed, "Thanks Piper for showing me this."

"You needed to see it."

"You know you have always been like a mother to me. I mean you're always there for me like now, and you always know what to do to help me. You've taken care of me more then my own parents, heck you've practically raised me, I'm even over here more then my own house."

"I'm glad to know that sweetie because you are like the daughter I've never had." they hugged each other before turning back to the screen.

"I love you dad." Jordan said hugging Chris

"I love you too baby." Chris kissed the top of her head

"Would it be alright if I stayed that night?" Lizzy asked breaking the hug

"What do you think?" the two laughed, "I'll go get you some blankets."

"Guys keep it down a little. Lizzy is asleep in the other room." Piper said the next morning as her boys fought each other as they entered the kitchen

"Why?" Wyatt asked pushing Chris out of his way and sitting down at the table

"She had a rough night."

"Can I go see her?" Chris asked

"Sure but try not to wake her up."

Chris quietly walked into the looking room to see Lizzy sound asleep. He walked over to the couch and gave her a peck on the lips. He started to walk away when he hard Lizzy start to stir.

"Morning." Chris said walking back

"Mmm…morning." Lizzy yawned

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, what time is it?"

"Like nine."

"Wow."

"Yeah I guess you needed the sleep. My mom told me you had a rough night."

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"No, but I figured it has to do with your parents, let me guess they weren't too happy?"

"Correct."

"Yeah, come on let's go into the kitchen."

"Morning." Lizzy said as she and Chris, who had his arm over her shoulder, walked into the kitchen

"Did Chris wake you up?" Piper asked, seeing Lizzy sit down at the table on put her head on her hands

"Yeah."

"I told him not to, but as usually he never listens to me, are you still tired?"

"No, I just feel like crap. How did you deal with morning sickness?"

"You just do I know it is tough, but it will go away normally by the end of your first trimester."

"That's not soon enough."

"Do you think you could eat anything?"

"No"

"How about you two?"

"Yeah we'll find something, you better go help Lizzy." Piper looked at the table to see Lizzy missing and knew exactly where she was

"You sure you don't want to go back to sleep?" Piper asked as the walked back into the kitchen

"Yeah I had an idea for something. I'll tell you guys when you're done eating and we get Mel."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry it has been so long since I last updated I got a little lazy. And it might be awhile before I update again because I am going to Florida for the week and don't get much time to myself and it is Passover, yay for not being able to eat anything for a week. And then after I get back I have to go on a band trip which I don't want to go on anymore becasue I have to share a room with three other people and I don't really know and one of them I really don't like. Then the following weekend I have my cousin's Bat Mitzvah up in Boston and then the weekend after that I have the SAT. So it might be awhile, but I do have it written down, just not typed up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or any of the songs I use in this chapter of the band Switchfoot. Though I wish I did own all of it, if only wishes could come true...

* * *

_Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
_-Simple Plan "Perfect"

"Welcome to my life, welcome to my life." Lizzy sang into the microphone as the crowd erupted with applause. Lizzy looked at the crowed and saw her parents walking into the club. She turned around and mouthed the next song to Chris, Wyatt, and Mel and they started to play.

"There's a time and place, for everything. There's a reason why, certain people meet. There's a destination, for everyone. But what's the explanation when we're done?" Lizzy looked straight at her parents, no facial expression on her face, "I'm jaded, stupid, and wreckless. Not sorry, and I'll never regret. These years spent, so faded and wreckless. Not sorry, and I'll never regret these years. I'll never regret these years." When they finished the song the four walked off the stage and went over to where their families were sitting.

"I guess you got the video." Lizzy said coldly to her parents

"Yeah, it was amazing, we had no idea you were so good at that."

"You never asked."

"I'm and we are so sorry. But we are going to find a way to make it up to you, and your baby."

"So you're not mad?"

"No."

"Thank G-d." everyone laughed happy to get the awkwardness behind them

"A toast to the new future." Phoebe said raising her glass, everyone lifted theirs up and clicked them together.

"Come on I still have one more idea." Lizzy said putting her cup down and heading towards to stage.

"This is who I am and this is what I like GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room if your looking for me I'll be at the show I could never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die I promise I won't change so you better give up…"

"Hey Lizzy how are you feeling?" Chris asked

"Okay, I guess."

"Are you well enough to come with me?"

"Depends, where you going?"

"It's a surprise, but don't worry we're not orbing Wyatt is driving us."

"In guess?"

"What else, come on lets go."

"Close your eyes." Chris instructed and put his hands in front of Lizzy's eyes and helped her walk over to a bench and sit down, "Now open."

"It's beautiful Chris, by why are we here?"

"Because I wanted to give you this." Chris got down on his knee and opened up a small box with a ring inside of it, "Before you say anything, it's a promise ring. I know we are too young to get married, but since we are having a baby together I felt like we needed something to make it more official."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you promise that we will always be together and some day we will get married and live together as a perfect family with our child."

"I promise." Chris took the ring out of the box and slide it on Lizzy's finger. He sat down on the bench next to her and pulled her into a hug then kissed her passionately.

"So, did she say yes?" Wyatt asked when they got back to the car

"What do you think?" Lizzy asked getting in

"No?" Lizzy hit him hard of the head

"Good for you two. It is right you two are having a kid now I mean you've been dating since like the age of two, pretty much married by 12 when you officially started going out, and having a kid when you guys are almost 15. Just like a normal couple."

"Oh yeah completely normal."

"How much thought did you put into this Wy?"

"I was bored okay."

"But I have one question for you, when did we get engaged?"

"Yeah that's the part I couldn't figure out, maybe when you two realized you liked each. Oh by the way mom wants us to help out at the club tonight, she booked a band."

"Okay, you gonna come?"

"I think Switchfoot."

"Okay I'm in."

"Hey you're Lizzy right?" a man asked

"Yeah how did you know that?"

"I'm Jon from Switchfoot. I heard from some other bands that you guys are pretty good with instruments."

"Wow our names really do get around."

"Yeah they do, so we wanted to know if you were up to a little competition you know to see how good you really are."

"You're on, but we get to pick the song."

"Deal."

"So what song are we playing?" Chris asked as they headed over their parents

"'Gone' and you're singing."

"What, why?"

"The song is perfect for you to sing and it is better if a guy sings it."

"What's wrong?" Piper asked seeing the face of Chris

"She's making me sing."

"You've sung before."

"But not in front of a band and Lizzy you are a better sing then me."

"Trust me on this one Chris you are going to be fine." Lizzy gave him a quick peck on the lips

"So what do you say we bring our competitors up here?" Jon asked as the crowd cheered

"Come on let's go play."

"Hey where did Lizzy go?" Jon asked coming over to the table

"Bathroom." Chris said nonchalantly. "Hey how are you feeling?" Lizzy walked over to the table and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Horrible, I didn't think playing would take so much out of me. And why do they call it morning sickness if you get it all day long, shouldn't it be called all day long sickness?"

"Wait are you…"

"Pregnant, yup."

"Really."

"Yeah, so if you ever need someone to talk about abstinent don't come to us."

"How far along?"

"About three months."

"I can't wait to tell everyone, they are going to be excited."

"How well known are we?"

"Extremely, so what do you think you are having?"

"A girl."

"Are you sure."

"Positive."

"Wow, you have no say do you?" Jon asked turning to Chris

"I trust her completely and if she says we are having a girl, then we are having a girl."

* * *

Sorry that this is a short chapter, it is just a little filler that I needed to write. The next chapter should be longer and it very important. Thank you for the reviews, please continue.


	7. Chapter 7

I have been dieing to update this story and I finally found time today, plus it gave me a good reason not to do my SAT work that I really should do but I don't want to. The next chapter might take a little longer to update, but that is the chapter I really want to get to so hopefully I can update it soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed only the characters I create. And I don't know much about the things that happen in the hospital which I don't want to spoil for anyone so I will not say what I don't know. But be warned there is a character death.

* * *

Piper looked at the calendar, November 10 2018, the day past future Jordan was born. She had no clue what was going to happen if the baby was going to be born or… she didn't even want to think about that. Chris and Lizzy didn't seem any different and were excited to have the baby in what they thought would be another two and a half months. Piper didn't want to tell them what really happened and didn't mention it to anyone else. 

"Mom I don't feel well." Chris moaned walking into the kitchen

Piper turned around not really surprised at her youngest son's words. After many long discussions Lizzy's parents thought it would be best if Lizzy didn't go to magic school for the rest of her pregnancy and it was Chris's first day without her since they were two. What shocked Piper was how pale Chris looked; she didn't think it would be this bad.

"You do feel a little warm." Piper said feeling Chris's face with the back of her hand.

"Do I have to go to Magic School?"

"No go lie down on the couch and I'll bring you some tea." Piper decided to go along with Chris's tricks seeing what day it was and he never faked being sick let alone tell anyone when he actually was sick.

"Hey mom can I go out with Lizzy?" Chris asked later that day

"You're still a little warm, but I guess you can go. But don't do anything that involves a lot of movement."

"Mom Lizzy's pregnant we can't do anything with a lot of movement."

"I know but please be careful."

"I will mom don't worry, I love you." Chris gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek

"I love you too, have a good time."

"What made your mom let you go out? Normally she won't let you out of the house for a week after you've been sick." Lizzy said to Chris

"I know, she has been acting kind of out of it all day. Hey are you okay?" Chris asked seeing Lizzy clutch her stomach

"Yeah I just need to sit down somewhere."

"Feeling better?" Chris asked once they found a bench

"Yeah, there was just this shooting pain in my stomach, but once I sat down they stopped."

"I think we should get you back home, just to be on the safe side. I'm gonna call Wyatt and ask him to come pick us up." Chris walked away from the bench looking for service when he heard a gasp from Lizzy and a loud thump. He turned around to see Lizzy on the ground clutching her stomach. Chris ran over to her and leaned her back against his torso and started calling for help.

"Chris stop." Lizzy whispered

"No we are going to get you to a hospital and everything is going to be okay. Please someone help!"

"There is no one here just us."

"No there has to be a way, wait my phone." Chris quickly dialed 911 and told them everything thing before hanging up, he didn't want to hear what they had to stay about how to stay calm. "An ambulance is on the way and everything will be fine. What are you doing?"

"Taking my necklace off."

"Why?" Chris took the necklace off and went to hand it to Lizzy, but she closed his hand around it

"I want you to give it to our daughter."

"No I don't want to hear it."

"You need to Chris please give it to her."

"No we are going to give it to her together."

"I don't know…"

"Don't even go there Lizzy."

"Just promise me you will give it to her."

"Please don't ask me to." Tears started forming in Chris's eyes

"I need you to, please just promise me."

"I don't like it but I will."

"Thank you." Lizzy started to hum "You'll Never Walk Alone." While Chris kissed the top of her head, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Chris was sitting down in an uncomfortable plastic hospital chair when a doctor walked over and started talking

"You came in with the young pregnant girl right?"

"Yeah she's my girlfriend." Chris didn't miss the awkward expression that the doctor had on his face, they had been getting a lot of those lately "How is she?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, but is there anyone you can call to come pick you up and tell your girlfriend's parents?"

"I'm not leaving Lizzy!"

"You don't have to but please call someone there is a payphone around the corner."

The doctor got up and left Chris alone in his misery. Sighing he slowly got up and walked towards the pay phone.

"Hello." Piper said picking up the phone, but there was no answer at the other end "Hello?" she heard breathing "Hello is anyone there? Chris it is you."

"Yeah mom it's me."

"Chris, baby, where are you?"

"At the hospital."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine." There was a slight pause "It's Lizzy."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know the doctors won't say. They told me to call someone."

"We'll be right over; do you want me to call Lizzy's parents?" Chris nodded his head forgetting he was on the phone. "Don't move we'll be there soon."

When everyone got to the hospital they saw Chris sitting in the same chair as before.

"Chris." Piper said running over to her baby and pulled him into a hug which he barley acknowledged

"Has the doctor said anything?" Lizzy's dad asked, Chris shook his head no. They all sat in silence waiting for the doctor to come over and when he did the look on his face told them that he didn't come baring good news.

"I'm afraid Lizzy has had some complications. There is a lot of bleeding, but we were able to get the baby of safely but as you know she is born a little under three months early so we've put her on a breathing tube. I must warn you though there is a chance that she will not make it."

"How is my daughter?" Lizzy's mom asked, the doctor took a breath before answering

"She's still on the operating table, but it's not looking food she has lost too much blood. But we are doing everything we can." With that the doctor left the two grieving families.

Chris say in his chair shocked, Lizzy was dieing and it was all his fault. If only they hadn't gone out or he had called Wyatt instead of 911 he would have been able to heal her. His breath started to come out faster as it became harder to breath as the room started to spin. Someone must have noticed because people were telling her to calm down and the next thing he knew his head was between his legs.

The minutes dragged on, each second lasting longer then before. The doctor came back with a somber look on his face and they all knew what it meant.

"I'm sorry we did everything we could but she went into cardiac arrest and…"

"No!" Chris shouted for the first time since everyone arrived at the hospital "No she can't be gone!" Chris jumped off his chair and ran away, Leo and Wyatt were right on his tail

"Chris stop running!" Leo shouted after his son and finally grabbed his arm

"No let me go we have to have Wyatt heal Lizzy!" Chris shouted as Leo pulled his into a hug. "Please dad let me go Wyatt has to heal her I know he can do it. Please dad just let me go please. Wyatt has to heal her please." Chris begged into Leo's chest as his breathing again became heavy and labored.

"Shh, it's okay Chris." Leo said pulling him in closer and kissing his soft brown hair.

"She can't be gone dad, please don't let her go." Leo just held onto his youngest son letting a few tears slip from his eyes. Chris slowly calmed down and feel asleep in his dad's strong hold.

"Wyatt can you orb us home and please come back and tell your mother what happened." Leo said positioning his youngest son in his arms so he could pick him up. Wyatt nodded his head letting the tears fall freely.

After Wyatt orbed them back to the manor and orbed out again Leo laid Chris down on his bed tucking him in. He brushed the stray strands of hair away from his son's face; he looked so young and peaceful. Leo sighed his baby had gone through so much in his young life and he had know idea why he deserved it after what his past self did.

"How is he?" Piper asked when she and Wyatt got back to the manor

"He's still asleep."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Chris must be in so much pain right now. He lost the love of his life and there is a chance that he might lose the baby. How is she?"

"Holding on strong, but we'll just have to wait until they take the breathing tube out to know for sure."

"How are Lizzy's parents?"

"They're in shock, I can't imagine what it's like to lose a child."

"And hopefully we never will."

When Chris woke up he was lost and disoriented. Slowly everything came back to him about the night before and he orbed away to the Golden Gate Bridge. It was cold and windy outside, Chris knew that a storm was coming soon. It was Lizzy's favorite weather they way everything was so calm before a storm. Chris almost let the tears fall as he orbed to the hospital. He walked towards a big window which had babies behind it and Chris knew none of these were his own.

"Can I help you?" a young nurse asked coming up to Chris

"No."

"Is one of them someone you know baby?"

"No, I don't know where mine is."

"You must be that girl's…" she noticed the somber look on Chris's face at the mention of his dead girlfriend, "You know what, just hang on a sec don't go anywhere." Chris continued to stare at the babies thinking how this could have been him and Lizzy looking at their daughter. "Come with me." The nurse said pulling on his arm

"What?"

"I pulled a few strings and there is someone you might want to see." She grabbed his hand and led him into a back room.

"Where are we?" Chris asked the nurse pointed over to an incubator. "Is that my…" the nurse nodded her head. "She is so tiny, hi there baby." Chris couldn't believe that she was really there and he and Lizzy had created this beautiful thing, it brought a smile to his face.

"You know she still doesn't have a name."

"I know the perfect one."

Chris decided to walk back from the hospital not caring about getting wet. It reminded him about the summer before kindergarten and he had orbed all over trying to get away from his family and he ended up coming to the bridge and sitting there in the rain. That summer he thought he was going to lose Lizzy when her parents decided to move back to England, but luckily they changed their minds. Now he had really lost Lizzy for good.

"Where have you been?" Piper practically yelled as Chris walked into the manor

"At the hospital seeing Jordan." Chris said in a trance like state

"Jordan?"

"Jordan Elizabeth Perry Halliwell, my daughter."

"That's a beautiful name." Leo said walking into the room handing Piper a towl who started to dry Chris off.

"Chris you're burning up." Piper said as she let her hand fall to his forehead

"Just like kindergarten." Chris mumbled

"What? Never mind just go to bed."

"Chris what are you doing?" Wyatt asked seeing Chris out of bed throwing books around for something

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before; I've been such an idiot." Chris mumbled as he continued his search

"Think of what Chris?"

"Got it." Chris held up the book and sat down on the floor with a thump, and he started looking through it, "It's not here, why isn't she here."

"You aren't making any sense Chris." Wyatt said sitting down on the floor next to his brother to see what he was talking about.

"Lizzy isn't in the book anymore she is gone."

"And what is the problem."

"But she isn't gone; the book would know if she is truly gone it knows everything."

"But Chris Lizzy is gone."

"No it can't be true the book is lying it is just writing it to make a good story because she really isn't gone." Wyatt looked around the room as Chris continued his rant and found the thermometer on the nightstand. He orbed it over to him and stuck it in Chris's ear who didn't seem phased. When it beeped Wyatt took it out and read his brother's temperature

"104.5 no wonder you aren't making any sense you're delirious. Come on back to bed with you." Wyatt stood up and went behind his brother and lifted him up

"What are you doing let me go, I'm not done yet." Chris started kicking his legs trying to get Wyatt to drop him

"No you are delirious and have no idea what you are talking about so you are you going to sleep." Wyatt said dropping Chris on the bed and pulling the covers up

"No I'm not I know perfectly well what I'm doing."

"I sure you do buddy, but now is not the time to be reading the book. So just close your eyes and go to sleep."

"But I don't want to go to sleep, the nightmares scare me." Chris said sounding like he was five years old again

"Don't worry Chris I won't let the nightmares come."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes I will stay, now close your eyes and go to sleep." Chris closed his eyes after he grabbed his big brother's hand.

"Night Wyatt I love you." Chris whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"Good night little brother, I love you too." Wyatt whispered back and kissed his baby brother's burning brow.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, even though it is really sad, the end makes me want to cry which might sound a little stupid because I am the writter, but I am a very sesitive person. Thank you for all the reviews andto TheWBQueen thank you for the review on the summary I would love to say those words are my own but I can't cause that would be wrong. They belong to The Ataris and it is from their song "Here in the Diary" which is an amazing song. I hope everyone keeps reviewing thank you so much. 


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm back from my band trip which was a lot of fun even though it poored on us and it is not fun to be on a bus for foive hours in wet jeans. Since I should be studying for my accounting finaly tomorrow cause I know nothing I decided to update. Sorry this is short but it works this way.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and agian I don't know much about all this hospital stuff I'm using what I've learned from TV and what I've heard.

* * *

The next Piper was up making breakfast when Chris came downstairs.

"Chris what are you doing up you should be in bed." Piper said worriedly as she put her hand on his brow to check his fever

"I want to go to school." Chris said sounding exhausted

"But you're sick sweetie and with Lizzy…"

"That's why I want to go mom, please."

"Fine, but the minute you feel like you are getting worse or you can't handle being at school call me and I'll come pick you up."

"Will do mom."

"Chris man what's wrong?" Chris's friend Jim asked walking over to him with a few other kids

"I'm sick."

"Then why are you in school?"

"Because I have to be." Before anyone would ask what he meant the principle came on the loudspeaker

"Good morning. At the sound of the first bell I would like everyone to go to their assigned class meeting rooms. Freshmen band room, sophomores cafeteria, juniors LGI, and seniors auditorium. Thank you." The first bell sounded and everyone headed towards their assigned rooms. Chris's friends saw Wyatt came over and put a comforting hand on Chris's shoulder before heading towards them.

"What out for Chris." Wyatt told them

"Why?"

"You'll find out, just please watch out for him."

"Sure man."

Chris's grade sat in the band room cramped together between the instruments and limited seats. Everyone was talking waiting to hear the reason why they were there instead of class. After what felt like hours a guidance counselor came into the room with a somber look on her face, everyone immediately stopped talking.

"Saturday night Elizabeth Leigh was admitted to the hospital and passed away to following morning."

There was a silence throughout the room as tears started to form in everyone's eyes as they processed the information. Even though Lizzy did not go to their school any more most of the kids had grown up with her and it was horrible to learn the truth about a good classmate. Chris sat in silence not looking at his classmates, he couldn't

"Chris are you okay?" Jim asked, Chris just nodded his head. He didn't want to see other people's sympathy towards him.

The next couple of days were somber for everyone. The already small school looked smaller to Chris when he saw everyone walking through the hallways in dark colors. There were real classes going on, kids only went if they felt up to it. And even in the classes the teachers didn't teach but let the kids talk unless the kids wanted to learn because it helped them keep their mind off Lizzy.

The funeral was the Wednesday, school was delayed because some many students and teachers wanted to go. Chris straightened his tie in the mirror before putting on his jacket. He just stood in the mirror staring at himself. He promised himself that he was not going to cry, it wasn't going to help him or his daughter, and he had to be strong for her.

"Chris are you ready?" Wyatt asked leading against the door frame, Chris shook his head

"Do I really have to go?"

"Why wouldn't you want to?"

"Because if I go then I know Lizzy isn't coming back."

"I know its tough man, but you are strong and you will pull through it. Now come on let's brush out that main of yours its getting even more unruly and Lizzy wouldn't be happy if you hide those pretty eyes at her funeral." Chris chuckled under his breath as Wyatt pick up the brush and combed through his brother's hair.

"Much better." Wyatt put down the brush and pulled his brother kissing him temple. "Come on let's go." Wyatt held out his hand and Chris grabbed it.

"Chris are you going back to school?" Piper asked him after the funeral

"No, I'm gonna orb over to the hospital and see Jordan."

"Okay just don't stay out too late."

"Hey doc how is she?" Chris asked holding his baby's hand

"I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm afraid to take out the breathing tube. I don't think she'll be able to breath without it."

"But she still has a chance, right?"

"Yes, but it is a very slim one."

"Hey Chris what's wrong?" Wyatt asked seeing Chris walk into the manor looking even sadder then before

"The doctor doesn't think Jordan will make it." Chris said in a trance like state, Wyatt quickly walked over to him and lead his brother to a chair and sat him down.

"What's wrong?"

"He doesn't think she'll be able to breath on her own."

"Well don't listen to him, I'm sure Jordan will make it, I don't Lizzy would let you loose her too."

* * *

Thank you for all those who reviewed.

A/N: All the things that Chris went through at school are things that I went through last year. Everything from the rooms that the grades were assigned to, to how everything was delt with at school are things that really happened.

R.I.P. Steven Piccolo


	9. Chapter 9

Wow it has been a really long time since I updated, sorry about that. I just got really lazy and didn't feel like typing anything up and then I went away and before I knew it school started up again. But I finally did it so here is the next chapter, and hopefully the next one will come sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't know much about basketball other then how it is played and scored so there might be some mistakes. And the two schools I used are two real high schools, but they are not in California.

* * *

"Mom, am I ever going to grow?" Chris asked as he pulled on his basketball uniform

"Yes honey you will."

"But when?"

"Soon honey, soon."

"Why can't it be now, I'm sick of being so short."

"I promise you sweeties that when you graduate high school you will be at least six feet tall."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise, now hurray up before you make you and your brother late."

"And the score is tied as we move into the last ten minutes of the game." The announcer said as the two teams headed back onto the court. "Hackley dribbles up the court, but Wyatt Halliwell steals it and he looks for an open pass, but number 51 steals the ball and scores and Hackley takes the lead."

"Halliwell I want you in for Berman." The coach said to Chris

"What?" Chris asked shocked, even though Chris was the only freshman on the varsity team he still didn't get a lot of playing time.

"Look we need you; too many players have gotten hurt. Now go in and win this game."

Chris went to the half court line and waited to be called in. He gave Berman a high five as he ran onto the court. Chris ran back and forth trying to block the other team from getting the ball. Wyatt stole the ball and started to head back up the court, but the other team was all around him so he passed the ball to Chris.

"Shoot it." Wyatt mouthed; Chris looked at the timer and saw there were only 10 seconds left. He dribbled the ball a couple of times before he picked it up to shoot it.

"This is for you Lizzy" Chris whispered under his breath and shot the ball and as the buzzer rang to ball fell into the hoop.

"And Blind Brook wins the game 53, 50."

Chris stood in his spot frozen; he wasn't able to believe that he actually made the three-pointer. But the shock wore off as the entire team gathered around him and lifted him off the ground.

"Chris, do you want to go to the party?" Wyatt asked after most of the team had left

"No I think I'll pass, I want to go see how Jordan's doing."

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

"You rather go with me to the hospital then go to one of the biggest parties of the year?"

"The party isn't going to be much fun without the reason we won, and besides I haven't seen my favorite niece yet."

"Wyatt she's your only niece."

"And that is why she will always be my favorite."

"Chris what's wrong?" Wyatt asked seeing Chris pacing back and forth

"Jordan's not there."

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't' in her incubator and no one was in the room."

"I'm sure everything is fine, just calm down."

"Calm down, how can I… doctor my daughter is missing."

"No she isn't."

"But she wasn't in her…" The doctor moved out of the way to reveal the nurse who first helped Chris

"She's off the tube!"

"Yes she is."

"Is she alright, I mean can she breath?" Chris asked as the nurse handed him the baby

"Yes she is perfectly healthy; we took her off the tube with no problem. I don't see why she can't go home in the next few days."

"Really?" The doctor nodded his head and left the room

"Wyatt I would like you to meet your niece Jordan."

"Chris she is adorable."

"Want to hold her?"

"Of course." Chris carefully handed the baby over into his brother's arms "Look she likes me."

"Of course she does, you're her favorite uncle."

Chris was sitting on a chair in the hospital talking to Jordan. He heard the doors open and saw Lizzy's mom walk in.

"Hi." Chris said stand up, still holding his daughter

"Hi, uh… I heard that she was off the tube and was back here. They didn't tell me you were here, so I'll just go."

"No it's okay, would you like to hold her?"

"If you don't mind." Chris carefully handed his daughter to her. "She is beautiful, what's her name?"

"Jordan Elizabeth Perry Halliwell, but we've been calling her Jordan."

"Why Jordan Elizabeth?"

"Lizzy liked the name Jordan and she knew the baby would be a Halliwell and wanted to continue with the P's tradition so we gave her my middle name. I added the Elizabeth because there was no part of Lizzy's name in her's. Do you like it?"

"I love it, hello there Jordan I'm your grandmother." Jordan cooed in response

"I was just about to feed her, would you like to do it?"

"I'd love to." Lizzy's mom continued to rock and talk to Jordan as Chris went to get the bottle. "You may not realize this yet, but you are on very luck girl. I know it may not seem like this since you won't have a mother, but I think your father will make up for it. I know he is willing to give up anything for you as he has done for your mother. I don't think there is anything you won't have. I'm sure that your father's family will spoil you like crazy, just like mine will." Chris stood by the fridge listening to his best friend's mother's words. He had no idea she felt that way. He got the bottle and warmed it up before handing it back to her as if he didn't hear anything.

"Chris if you need anything for Jordan we still have all of Lizzy's old things that I would gladly give to her."

"That'd be nice, I'll talk to my mom cause I have no idea what we have at home."

Chris sat in the back seat of the car; Jordan was sitting in the car seat next to him.

"We're home." Piper said as the pulled up into the driveway. She helped Chris take the car seat out and they walked to the door.

"Welcome home!" everyone shouted as Piper, Chris, and Jordan entered, Chris stood shocked in front of his family

"What is all this for?" he asked

"We thought it would be nice to celebrate Jordan's home coming. Come on I to show you something." Wyatt took Chris's hand and led him upstairs. "Ta da!" Wyatt opened a door and lead Chris and Jordan into a completed nursery

"What did you do all this?"

"We put it together at Paige's and Phoebe's houses and dad and I worked on getting everything in and painting while you were out."

"Thank you so much, what do you think Jordan?" Jordan gurgled her answer "I think she likes it too. But won't she wake everyone up if she cries?"

"That is why we did this." Wyatt led him into Chris's room "We put together you old bassinet that she can sleep in until she get older."

"Thank you so much." Chris took Jordan old of her car seat and headed over to the bassinet. "You made one for Jordan?" Chris asked his mother as she walked into the room

"Of course I did, I've been meaning to make one for Nicole so I decided to make them at the same time." Chris picked up the blanket and looked at it. It looked like his, Wyatt's, Mel's, and Lizzy's, but in yellow. All of them had their full name embroidered in black with a black seam running around the edges. Chris placed the blanket over Jordan and kissed her forehead.

"Mom, is Jordan going to have a wiccaning?"

"So you want her to?" Chris nodded his head

"She is going to need all the protection she can get."

"I'll put your aunts on it right away."

Phoebe and Paige set up the candles while Nicole played with her toys nearby.

"What do you think Grams will say when she sees Jordan?" Paige asked as she lit the last candle

"I don't know I just hope she doesn't yell at Chris. I don't think he could take it."

"Well there is only one way to find out. Hear me now. Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide." White lights appeared followed by Grams

"Hello girls." She said as she stepped out from the circle of candles

"Hi Grams." They said hugging her

"So what brings me here?"

"A wiccaning."

"Didn't we just do that for this little one?" Grams pointed to Nicole and picked her up.

"Nicole do you know who this is?" Phoebe asked her youngest daughter

"Gams, Gams." Nicole babbled happily

"So if this wiccaning isn't for Nicole, then who is it for?"

"Follow us, but you have to promise you won't yell at Chris."

"Why?"

"He's been through a lot lately and I don't' think he could handle it if you reprimand him." The four walked into the conservatory where Chris sat

"Hi Grams." Chris said getting up and giving her a hug

"Hello darling, and who is this?" Grams motioned to the bassinet

"Joeeeeeeeeey!" Nicole squealed still in Grams' arms, Jordan squealed back

"Joey?"

"Jordan Elizabeth, but we call her Jordan. Nicole just can't pronounce it yet so she calls her Joey."

"Whose baby is she?"

"Mine." Chris said under his breath. "Pleas don't yell at me. I've been in trouble enough already." Grams placed Nicole of the ground and picked Jordan up.

"She is so sweet, how old is she?"

"Almost four months, we would have done the wiccaning sooner, but Jordan was on the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"She was born three months early and almost didn't make it. Excuse me." Chris walked out of the room with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Grams asked

"His best friend Lizzy, who is also Jordan's mother, died shortly after Jordan was born. It's been hard for Chris lately especially since he almost lost the baby too."

"That's why you didn't want me to yell at him?"

"Yeah."

"Well even if I did disagree with what has happened, after what I heard I couldn't say no. And it doesn't hurt that is daughter is just so cute."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long again, but I think I updated quicker then last time... Maybe I'll update soon for my next chaper, or I'll at least I'll try. It does give me a good reason not to do my work for school. And I do have a little more time now since all of my college interviews are over with and I don't have to visit any until I get in somewhere.

Disclaimer: I don't owned Charmed or any of it's character's on the ones I make up. I don't own the songs I use either, they belong to the wonderful bands that came up with them.

* * *

Lately I've been a shell of myself can't you see?

Mest "Shell of Myself"

"Hey Chris are you ready?" Wyatt asked knocking on the bedroom doorframe.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He picked up his acoustic guitar case and followed Wyatt out of the house.

The entire high school pilled into the gym at the end of 9th period and sat down in the chairs surrounding the podium. Chris sat down in the front row in between Wyatt and Lizzy's parents.

"Good afternoon." The principle said and everyone immediately stopped talking. "We have gathered here today to commemorate Elizabeth Leigh a wonderful daughter, friend, and student."

One by one teachers and students came up and talked about Lizzy and past experiences they had with her, everyone except Chris. How could he do Lizzy justice with just one story? And he wasn't comfortable to tell the entire school that he had a five month old daughter at home. But he didn't want to go through the entire ceremony without doing something for Lizzy. He walked up to the podium and put his guitar strap over his should and started to play.

"_The end of the world's in front of me  
Hard to believe all I see  
It comes so close but pulls away  
To let me stay another day  
_

_It's one chance in your lifetime  
But it won't be the last time  
It seems theres always the next hill to climb  
And you know there's a lifetime  
_

_The things that I see never end  
Trickin' my mind to just pretend  
I understand what's happening  
When others doubt you still believe  
_

_It's one chance in your lifetime  
But it won't be the last time  
I swear theres always the next hill to climb  
And you know there's a lifetime  
_

_Changing what I once thought  
Letting go of what I once fought  
There's a life that you need to find  
All that surfaced has changed my mind  
_

_The end of the world's in front of me  
Hard to believe all I've seen  
_

_It's one chance in your lifetime  
But it won't be the last time  
I swear theres always the next hill to climb  
And you know there's a lifetime_"

Chris played the last chord and everyone applauded, he quickly got back to his sat and sat down so he wouldn't cry. Chris felt a comforting hand on his back and looked up to see Wyatt giving him a small smile.

To end the ceremony Chris, Lizzy's Dad, and cousin Drew made a slide show of pictures of Lizzy through the years. When it was finished Chris looked around the room and found it hard to find someone who had dry eyes.

"Chris lets go." Wyatt said, Chris silently got up and followed him to the car. "Are you feeling alright bro, you're really quiet?"

"What… uh sorry just in my own world."

"I bet you are, just humor me and take a nap when we get home. You're looking a little pale."

"Okay, fine."

"You did a good job up there today." Wyatt said changing the subject

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm proud of you, and I'm sure Lizzy is too."

"I bet she really enjoyed the ceremony, or I hope so. Hey Wyatt, do you think Lizzy is watching over us?"

"I don't know, but I bet she is. Just like the rest of our crazy family."

"I hope so too." Chris whispered

Chris couldn't believe that today was Jordan's six month birthday and almost six months after… It made him sick to his stomach thinking about what happened, actually he hadn't been feeling well at all since he lost Lizzy, He had been tired a lot and it wasn't because of Jordan, she had actually been a perfect baby. She only cried when she needed something and rarely caused Chris to stay up all night. He would often find the baby staring at her mobile or the wall when no one was around to keep her occupied.

Chris heard the familiar cries signaling Jordan had woken from her nap and needed her diaper changed. He stood up from the couch, but feel back down from vertigo. Chris got back up again and headed towards the stairs trying not to fall over from his blurring eye sight. He finally made it up the stairs and was just about to get Jordan when the ground came rushing to meet him and everything went black.

Piper and Leo heard their granddaughter's cries, but knew Chris would get her. Usually he would get mad at anyone who tired to help him saying it was his responsibility to take care of his daughter. What worried them was when they continued to hear the cries and they seemed louder then they had ever been before. The two rushed up the stairs to see what was causing Jordan's cries.

"Piper get Jordan out of here!" Leo shouted when they saw Chris passed out on the floor. Piper quickly grabbed the baby and went into he nursery tending to her needs before placing her in the crib with a few toys and rushing back into Chris's room.

"What's wrong with him?" Piper asked

"I don't know, but he is burning up." Piper ran out of the room again and came back in with a thermometer and cool damp towel. She placed the towel on her son's sweaty brown and put the thermometer in his ear.

"104.3 Leo that's not good. How did he get so sick?"

"I don't know he's been acting fine."

"Maybe Wyatt does, Watt!"

"Yeah mom what… what's wrong with Chris?" Wyatt asked orbing in

"We don't know sweetie. We found him passed on the floor and he is burning up. Have you noticed anything off with him lately?"

"Not really, I mean he has been really pale and been out of it a lot. I've tired to get him to rest because all he seems to do is work or take care of Jordan."

"Yeah he's been doing that since Lizzy died. Do you think he overworked himself?"

"Most likely, getting very little sleep can do that. Plus he was sick before and after Lizzy and I don't think he completely got over that and with ever more stress added on I'm surprised he didn't pass out sooner." Leo explained

"We shouldn't have let him pass out at all. How did he not notice?"

"He is good at hiding his emotions; we've known that since big Chris."

"But I'm his mother; I should have seen something was wrong."

"Let's not dwell on what happened and focus on a way to get him better and make sure it never happens again."

* * *

So ends another chapter, what do you think? I will try and post the next one soon, but I don't want to make any promises. But if you review there is hope the chapter will come sooner...


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it has been such a long time since I last updated, it's not that I'm busy I'm just lazy. But it's not my fault I'm a second semester senior what else would you expect. This is another short chapter, but don't worry the next one should be longer. So here it goes

Disclaimer: I don't own Chramed or my title or my summary. But I do own Nicole and Jordand YAY!

* * *

Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

The Fray _All at Once_

Chris woke up with a start. Everything around him was black and it was confusing him. He tried to sit up, but something was forcing him back down.

"Easy Chris." A familiar voice said

"Wyatt?" Chris asked, his own voice sounding unfamiliar to him it was so weak and scratchy

"Yeah it's me bro just open your eyes."

Chris followed his instructions and saw his brother's worried face. He looked around him room and saw the bassinet was missing.

"Jordan, where's Jordan?" Chris screamed and started to try and get up again

"Chris lie back down, she's with mom and dad in their room sleeping, they need it."

"Why do they need to sleep, is something wrong?"

"Yeah." Wyatt said under his breath

"What?" Chris was confused about what was going on

"Lie back down and I'll tell you." Wyatt helped his brother lie back down on the bed. He quickly took his temperature, happy to see it was down to 100.2°. "Tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember hearing Jordan crying and I went to go check on her, then everything went black."

"You passed out a little over a week ago from a high fever and exhaustion."

"Wait I've been out for over a week?!" Chris exclaimed, he tried to get up again, but Wyatt stopped him.

"Yes you have been out, delirious with a fever. You had us worried sick."

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, but Chris please you have to come tell us when something is wrong. That's what mom, dad, and I are here for."

"But I can't it's my entire fault, I need to start learning how to protect myself by myself."

"No Chris you don't!" Wyatt practically yelled, but he saw it was useless to try and get it through Chris's head tonight. He was starting to fall back asleep.

"I don't mean to make you worry; I guess I've been doing that a lot lately." Chris said sleepily

"Try your whole life bro, but that's okay because it's what you're supposed to do."

"But I don't want to."

"I know, try and get some sleep."

"I don't need anymore sleep, I've been asleep for over a week."

"Uh huh." Wyatt said not listening to his brother, he got off his chair and fixed the blankets around Chris

"Really Wyatt I don't." Chris said yawning

"Whatever you say Chris." Wyatt kissed Chris's sweaty brow as Chris fell back to sleep. Quietly he left the room and headed towards his parents to tell them about Chris.

The next time Chris woke up he was more lucid and not as confused.

"Hey buddy." His dad's words greeted him as he opened his eyes.

"Hey dad." Chris said still a little tired.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked as he started to check over Chris

"I'm fine dad, you don't need to fuss." Chris said annoyed, pushing Leo's hands away. But before Leo could say anything else Piper came into the room.

"Hey baby." Piper said kissing his brow, happy that it felt a lot warmer. "Look who I brought to see you."

"Jordan." Chris said happy to see his daughter. He took his daughter out of his mother's hands and held her close

"Dada, dada." Jordan babbled happy to see her father

"Did you hear what she just said?" Chris exclaimed in shock, "She called me dada." Jordan gurgled knowing that she had done something right.

Chris was ordered to stay in bed for another week, which bothered him. He felt that enough time had been wasting lying in bed and wanted to do something. He felt bad for making his parents take care of Jordan all the time when it was suppose to be his job. They did allow Jordan to stay with Chris all day, but would take her away at night so she wouldn't disturb Chris. It didn't matter though because Chris couldn't sleep even if he tired.

But before Chris knew it he was back in school. His parents started to make him take care of himself and helped Chris plan out a way to balance his work load and Jordan without the cost of his health. Which meant that Chris was forced into letting the rest of his family take care of Jordan while he was doing homework. He still didn't like the idea, but it made his parents happy. Jordan also didn't seem to mind, she loved having everyone around and playing with her. The baby's favorite was when Phoebe brought Nicole over. The two babies loved to play with each other and babble about something only they understood.

* * *

Sarah: Don't worry Bianca is going to eventually come into the story. I'm not gonna say when, but she does make an apperance.

So ends another chapter, and maybe next time I will update soon. I have off next week from school so there is a slight chance of hope! Thanks for all your reviews, keep 'em coming! please puppy dog eyes


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys.

I know it has been a really long time since I last updated this story, but I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life and so things have been a little weird. Plus laziness, short attention span, and procrastination don't help the matter either.

I am writing this author's note, and a similar one in Finding Your Way Back, because I want to know if you guys want me to continue writing this story. I got some spam a few months ago and it really bothered me so much that I thought about not writing any more stories. I know that my grammar and spelling isn't the best, I don't pretend that I am good at it. And I have a major problem with going back over my work and proof reading it, but I won't go into the details on that. I don't have a beta because I always feel bad for making people read my stuff and I feel weird asking them to do it for me.

My question to you guys is do you still want me to continue the fic? I already have a couple more chapters written down in my notebook, though it's been a while since I last read them. But I still have more ideas for where I want to go with this. I am setting up a poll with the choices of continuing on not continuing. So please vote and review to this with your opinion.

Thank You


End file.
